


Scars

by princessdragonsun



Series: Evanescence [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessdragonsun/pseuds/princessdragonsun
Summary: Scars tell stories, however insignificant. Robin wasn't sure she wanted to know the story behind the burn scars on her collarbone and throat that were normally covered by her coat. The uneasiness would always pool in her stomach whenever she caught a glimpse at it. Perhaps some stories were best left untold.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime during the very beginning of Awakening, not sure when though.
> 
> POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING: IMPLIED UNINTENTIONAL SELF-HARM

She'd seen it before. How could she not have? It was obvious if she wasn't wearing her coat and it  _was_  her body. It taunted her every time she looked at her reflection and long-buried fear always bubbled up when she caught sight of the nasty scar. For all the blood-shed she'd seen so far, it never ceased to make her nauseous. The phantom feeling of heat spreading across her chest would make her tremble at the memory just out of reach, the figurative stench of darkness and the very real stench of burning flesh stinging her nose.

If anyone ever saw it, they never mentioned anything to her and for that, she was grateful. Of course, it usually prompted the white-haired girl to isolate herself when she wasn't needed and that drove her friends to try and drag her out of hiding. Chrom was very insistent and Lissa would forcibly remove her, while Sumia preferred to sitting with her if she couldn't coax her out of either her room, the library, or her tent depending on where they were. They assumed it was merely a part of her personality, her love for history and tactics along with her workload and introversion. And while, yes, that was definitely part of it, it was also because she didn't want anyone to see the scar. She didn't want to think about it more than necessary.

Unfortunately, it was one of those times that Lissa was forcibly trying to drag her out with Chrom backing her up. According to them, Robin had been locked up in her room for two days, only leaving once in the middle of the night to get something to eat. She had gotten a lot better at not following every seeming order without question and she ended up using it against her friends every now and again. She was about ready to set the book in her hands on fire as she still didn't have a good grasp on her emotions... Of course, the only books she'd ever set on fire that were castle property had been entirely accidental and she'd been forgiven.

"Come _on_ , Robin! You need to get out of this stuffy old room!"

Robin tried her level best to ignore Lissa and pretended to be reading, though with her mind partially focused on the siblings pestering her, she only managed to 'read' the same few lines over and over. The balls of nerves in her stomach grew at the thought of leaving her little sanctuary and her fingers gripped her book tighter, resisting the urge to pull her coat closer together. She was startled when the book was ripped from her hands. An aggravated protest left her mouth as her hands attempted to snatch it back from the much taller man standing over her. She _hated_ it when he used his size against her. 

Settling back in her corner, Robin huffed and crossed her arms as a pout planted itself on her face. She refused to take the bait more than she just had. She was _not_  stupid enough to fall for it... Of course, that didn't stop her from attempting to grab at it again when it was dangled right in front of her nose as if it were a treat to bribe an animal.

"Chrom...!" she growled lowly as he pulled it out of her reach again.

"Robin..." he mocked in a similar tone, though definitely gentler, "Come on. Why is taking a breather so scary?"

The teen just barely stopped herself from bringing her hand up to touch her scar, though she couldn't hide the twitch it made. It was there again, the phantom burning. She kept her face carefully neutral as she felt the sensation increase. Chrom and Lissa needed to _go_. And if they wouldn't leave of their volition, she'd have to leave the barracks herself as she wasn't about to throw the royal siblings out of their own building. Maybe if she could just convince them that she'd leave by herself... yes. That would have to work.

Robin heaved a sigh and ducked her head, feigning resignation as she pushed herself to her feet, taking great care to cover her scar. She hated lying but sometimes it was for her own health. Mental or otherwise.

"Fine... I'll be out in a few minutes. Get out, please."

Once they were satisfied and left the room, Robin quietly made her way over to her desk and opened a drawer. She brushed aside the mess of papers and junk she'd gathered and pulled out a small jar of burn salve. It wasn't that she needed it necessarily, but it put her mind at ease whenever the phantom burns would start. The scent was quite strong and she'd usually end up avoiding people when she applied it so as not to worry them with its distinctive smell. She had bought some a while back and hid it away for moments like those. If anyone had noticed the odd smell in her room, no one ever mentioned it.

Comforted that the ointment completely covered the scarring, Robin slipped out her room with a Fire Tome in hand. She had definitely gained more control over her habit of setting things on fire, but it still happened often enough that she felt the need to set certain times to alleviate the urge to set things aflame. Feeling unsettled by the implications of her burn scar and the consistent need to set something on fire had occurred to her on more than one occasion. She had wondered once if the two weren't a coincidence and that she had indeed done that to herself _purposefully_. She couldn't really fathom _why_ though. She must have had plenty of other things to burn other than her own skin and in such a vulnerable location for that matter.

Any thoughts of stealth went out the window as soon as she saw Chrom and Lissa waiting for her outside. She stiffened as they caught sight of her and began to make their way over. Her mind continued to repeat 'no' over and over as panic seized her. She was caught. She was _so dead_.

Chrom waved to her, "I was beginning to think you were just going to find a new hiding spot and leave us in the dust."

As they began to draw nearer, her mind came up with a half-baked excuse to run.

"Ahaha...! I-uh... have some spells I want to practice! A-Alone! F-For a bit, you know?"

Lissa slouched, her face betraying disappointment and determination, "Whaaa-? But you've been alone for so long now. We were hoping to get you out and relax. Can't we come to watch at least? Maybe help out?"

Robin continued to slowly back away from them despite the guilt gnawing at her conscious, "U-Um. N-No thanks, guys! I think I have it handled and having people around would likely affect the results," she spun on her heel and tried to make a quick exit, "Soooo-see ya!"

A hand gripping the hood of her coat jerked her to a halt, "Oh, no you don't, Robin. You've been by yourself for far too long. You need to be around other people for at least a little while and-Wait. What am I smelling?"

Robin winced as Chrom pulled her closer as he adjusted his hold to her shoulder to keep her in place. Lissa wandered over curiously and sniffed the air as well.

"It smells like burn salve. Robin, you not hurt, are you?!"

The white-haired girl shrunk into her coat while still trying to save face, "No! I-I'm working with fire so I thought I better bring some just in case there was an accident, you know?"

"Uh-uh. The smell wouldn't be this strong if you were just carrying it around. You'd have to actually be wearing it. Where are you hurt? And why did you say something?"

"I'm not hurt, I promise! Lissa, I'm fine!" 

The siblings ignored her protests as they pushed her back to her room and sat her down on her bed. When the blonde demanded that she remove her coat so that she could see her injury, Robin pulled it closer around her stubbornly.

"Healer's orders, Robin. Final warning."

She squirmed uncomfortably, pressing her left foot firmly into the floor to release a bit of the tension in her body as she gave one final show of rebellion in the form of a minute glare. Releasing the only clasp in use, Robin opened the coat just enough so that they could see the scar, not feeling comfortable enough to fully remove it.  She refused to face them properly, afraid of what she'd see in their faces. 

Lissa retracted her outstretched hand, "Robin... How long have you had this?"

The girl shrugged in response, her eyes losing their sharp glare and settling into something more tired, "I don't know. It's been there for as long as I can remember... Of course, it's not much but... It doesn't hurt... I mean, not normally. It burns sometimes. It's why I put on the salve..."

Chrom hummed softly in thought, "So this scar... is from before you lost your memory. It doesn't look very old. Is this why you've been avoiding everyone?"

She sighed, "It's stupid, I know. I was just scared of anyone bringing it up. I don't like the feeling it gives me."

_Just like that mark on the back of my hand..._

"There's really nothing we can do to get rid of it, but you've done a good job hiding it. I'm sure we can help you find some clothes that fully cover it, though."

Lissa smiled reassuringly, "Yeah, you and I can go to the market later to look for some!"

Robin reclasped her coat, hiding the marred skin once more, "Thank you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Crap ending, I know. But I didn't really think about how to end it so...


End file.
